


Connie Springer Headcanons

by indigoflowerz



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Assassination Classroom References, Camping, Connie Headcanons, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future nsfw, Gamer Connie Springer, Gaming, Gen, Goofy Connie Springer, Headcanon, Love Language, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Music, Romance, Stardew Valley References, Swearing, Work In Progress, my heart hurts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 11:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30071808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigoflowerz/pseuds/indigoflowerz
Summary: A few headcanons for our sweet yet goofy Connie Springer. Everything from his hobbies and interests to how he would act in relationships.
Relationships: Connie Springer/Reader
Kudos: 13





	1. Hobbies and Interests

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I hope that you enjoy these headcanons that I’ve put together and please remember that they are based in a modern alternate universe. These are just mere ideas and are no way canon.

_Gaming_

  * Major gamer boy vibes, will definitely avoid sleep for days before finally crashing.
  * In order to stay awake, he’ll only drink monster energy drinks because he hates the taste of coffee. As far as flavors go, he specifically drinks the original kind because the others are “weird.”
  * If he’s playing any sort of competitive game and wins, he’ll crush an empty monster can in victory because it makes him feel undefeated. 
  * His go-to snacks while gaming is extra cheesy nachos with jalapeños, flaming hot cheetos with cream cheese, or chunky monkey ice cream.
  * Uses cheap wired headphones from the convenience store because he refuses to pay for an actual headset even though his voice quality is horrible. Side note, they’re also always tangled.
  * Mainly uses Discord or Snapchat to communicate. Secretly has a Twitter where he shitposts and rants.
  * Favorite game is Call of Duty: Black Ops. If he’s not playing this then he’s either crushing it at Overwatch or Valerian.



_Favorite Artists/Songs_

*****DISCLAIMER***** I do not think that these songs reflect Connie’s personality and/or actions, I just think that he would enjoy these songs.

  * Jazmin Bean 
    * Yandere
    * Princess Castle
  * Cigarettes After Sex 
    * Falling in Love
    * Apocalypse
  * Eminem 
    * Like Toy Soldiers
    * Space Bound
  * Juice WRLD 
    * Candles
    * Smile
  * Neck Deep 
    * Sweet Nothings
    * Heavy Lies
  * Ryan Caraveo 
    * Peanut Butter Waffles
    * Supernova
  * Mother Mother 
    * Burning Pile
    * Wrecking Ball
  * Tyler, the Creator 
    * Tamale
    * Earfquake



_Camping_

  * First and foremost this man loves camping even though he knows absolutely nothing about it.
  * When he goes camping, he’s always underprepared because he thinks having a bunch of “extra stuff” takes away from the experience. If anyone interjects, he always says “Chill out, I was in Boy Scouts for a year and so I think I know what I’m doing.”
  * As far as starting a fire, he tries the old fashioned approach of rubbing two sticks together. Even though it almost always fails, you still let him try to do it because you love to see him so excited and concentrated. (Plus you never forget to pack a few fire starter kits.) One time he was really close and managed to get a few sparks, but then it started to rain so he spent the rest of the night pouting and complaining that “it would’ve happened if Mother Nature hadn’t been such a cockblocker.”
  * His philosophy for putting up a tent is to wing it and never follow the directions. Sometimes the tent manages to stay up, other times it collapses at three in the morning and Connie sleeps through the whole thing.
  * Fixing dinner is a whole different ballgame. Usually Connie doesn’t cook for himself or other people because he’s not very good at it, but god forbid this man from not being able to try whenever he’s camping.
  * Being the camping and wildlife expert that he is, Connie also thinks he can catch fish with his bare hands because using a fishing pole is “no fun.”
  * On hikes, he tries to identify the different plant life in the area and while he does know quite a bit of information, he tends to forget what they’re called easily so he comes up with “new and improved” names. For an example, one time he forgot what poison ivy was so he called it “weed jr.”
  * A weird little thing that Connie likes to do on his camping trips is find deformed acorns and collect them. Although, no one knows what he does with them after the camping trip.
  * Climbing trees? Oh yeah you know Connie loves to do that, even if it means he has to fall on his butt a few times because he loses his footing. He likes to claim that there’s no tree too tall for him.
  * At the end of the trip, he likes to say goodbye and thank the woods for letting him and whoever is with him stay there.
  * On the ride back, homeboy is knocked out like a light with the biggest smile on his face.




	2. Relationship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a few headcanons on how I think Connie would react if he were in a relationship (:

_Relationship_

  * Connie really enjoys and appreciates when you cook because he hardly ever has a home cooked meal.
  * Although he’s not the best cook, he loves to help you out in the kitchen in whatever ways he can. Usually he’ll wash the dishes afterwards, but while you’re cooking he’ll try his best to entertain you by busting out some silly dance moves or telling one of his outrageous stories.
  * If you guys go out to eat, he makes it a point to remember your order and what things you like the most.
  * One day you asked him if he would play Stardew Valley with you. Reluctantly he agreed because he usually doesn’t play these types of games. However, after playing a couple times he started to enjoy building a cute little farm with you and the mini adventures you guys would have. His favorite moment by far would be asking you to the Flower Dance, or whenever you agreed to him giving all of the animals weird names like “left sock” or “autonomously intelligent fixed artillery.”
  * The past couple times when he’s asked you to play and you said no, he’ll go destroy some of the crops and joke about flirting with Abigail in the game. So to get back at him you would start building your relationship with Alex because he’s the total opposite of Connie and say you’re going to marry Alex in the game. This plan backfired though because the next time you guys went into the mines together, he left you to deal with the monsters and ran off to the other levels.
  * Sometimes when Connie streams, he asks for you to join him so you guys will either play Among Us, Stardew Valley, or Minecraft.
  * Connie’s love languages would be quality time and physical touch. Both tie hand and hand with each other rather well in Connie’s case, except for when you’re having a bad day and need some space. Although he does give you what space you may need, it just about kills him when he knows you’re breaking down and he can’t hold you in his arms or play with your hair to soothe your worries.
  * No matter what the two of you may be up to, Connie is sure to make the best out of the situation. Whether it be anything from a trip to the grocery store or spending your afternoon snuggled up on the couch, his top priority is none other than making you feel loved.
  * Speaking of grocery store shopping, he would definitely try to sneak in a few random items to the cart while you’re not looking, kinda like how kids do with their parents. Even though he thinks you don’t notice, it’s plainly obvious by the major mischievous smile that he poorly tries to hide.
  * Connie is the type to try and carry EVERYTHING whenever you guys go shopping, no matter if it’s groceries, clothes, or random items. If you even so much as try to protest, he immediately cuts you off and scrambles to pick everything up at once before you can touch a bag. His philosophy for carrying in groceries is that it _must_ be done in one trip, even if the bags start to cut off the circulation in his hands.
  * Also, Connie is a major bed hog and starfishes in the bed every night. Trying to get him to move over an inch is next to impossible, unless you choose to pull out the secret weapon — tickling. I firmly believe that Connie is ticklish all throughout his torso, more specifically his upper ribcage. Don’t tickle him for too long though because then he starts to get frustrated and a bit crabby.
  * A nighttime cuddle routine is a must in Connie’s eyes. If you guys don’t cuddle each other before falling asleep, then something bad must’ve went down. Of course you don’t have to fall asleep in each other’s arms, which is sometimes understandable why because Connie unknowingly jerks and twitches in his sleep.
  * While cuddling before bed, Connie always asks you what was your favorite part of your day and what you wish tomorrow will bring. Although he comes off as a total goof ball, he still tries to have serious moments with you.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh Connie is such a sweetie! I really hope you guys liked these headcanons and that some of them made you laugh. I’m sorry this one is a bit shorter than the first chapter, however, remember I’ll be editing and adding more to this work whenever I get the chance. If you guys have any ideas for more characters, one-shots or anything like that please let me know. Otherwise leave a comment on what you’d like to see more from these Connie headcanons or if you liked this chapter. Have a great day!


End file.
